Summer Nights in Georgia
by darylscarol
Summary: Carol can't sleep, the middle of summer in Georgia is proving to be hot and humid. All Carol wanted was a glass of water but she bumps into Daryl who is returning from watch. Can Daryl and Carol find the courage to turn their flirtatious relationship into something more? Rated M for sexual situations later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I haven't written a fanfic in a while and I wasn't doing anything else so I started one. This is my first attempt at writing smut/sexual situations so please be nice. Enjoy :)

X

The breeze from the window wasn't doing much to cool her down. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and her neck and further down in between her collarbones. Carol shifted uncomfortably, pushing the sheet of the bed with her feet. There was no chance of sleeping in the humid heat of Georgia in the middle of summer. Alexandria had air conditioning but all the residents refrained from using it in an attempt to conserve what little energy they had.

Carol reached over to switch on the lamp that sat perched on her bedside table. Light illuminated the room, the warm light bouncing of the cream walls. Carol squinted at the sudden rush of light, it took her a moment to adjust before she sat up and reached for her water bottle. _Empty._ She thought as she lifted the bottle and found that it carried no weight.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, she clung to the bannister, the wooden steps creaking with each step she took. The house was quiet, she had expected there to be rustling from the household shifting in their slumber to try and relieve some of the heat, yet the house was still. Carol made her way towards the kitchen, flicking the switch of the lamp in the living room as she passed. Her gaze shifted to the clock on the oven, _02:47_ it read _,_ she thought to herself as she peeled her vest top away from the skin on her lower back and shifting uncomfortably as she strolled towards the sink. The cool water felt incredible against her clammy hands, she rinsed her face before leaning her weight into the balls of her feet and onto her tiptoes to reach a glass from the cupboard overhead.

Carol let out a sigh of relief after she had glugged down an entire pint of water. The cool water washed down her throat easily, it was intoxicating. She wiped the stray droplets at the corner of her mouth with her wrist and shut her eyes, tilting her head back. Inhaling deeply, she allowed herself to relax. Things has been hectic in the Safe Zone recently, they were experiencing one of the hottest summers she could remember and on top of that, Maggie and Glenn's baby had arrived, a gorgeous baby boy with jet black hair and brown eyes that could melt an iceberg. Carol had spent a lot of time with Maggie, worrying about her, the pregnancy hadn't been as straight forward as they all would have liked. Maggie required a C-Section as the baby arrived earlier than planned. Luckily, Carol had prepared for this back at the prison when Lori was pregnant. Carol had been feeling the pressure lately with everything, including helping to stock the storage rooms with supplies for when the winter set in. She was in need of a few days of peace and quiet, away from the hustle and bustle.

"Thirsty?" Carol jumped, bracing her hands on the sink in front of her.

"Shit Daryl, you scared me," she responded turning to face him as he shut the front door behind him.

"Sorry," he grunted, wiping his grubby hands on his red rag.

"Where have you been?"

"On watch, why you up?" he queried, brushing his shoulder against hers as he reached for the tap to rinse his hands. Carol studied him, his calloused hands gliding over each other under the stream of water.

"I was hot," she replied, looking down at her toes. Daryl stared at her through his fringe, she wore nothing but a grey vest top and a pair of blue pajama shorts, her hair messed from sleep. Daryl had found his place with the community of Alexandria. It had taken some time for him to get used to the idea of living in houses, to being surrounded by walls and to not having to fight for your life everyday. Him and Aaron still went out recruiting once in a while but with all the mouths to feed, they usually ended up going on supply runs instead.

"You look hot," he deadpanned.

"Ya think?" she said biting her lip and flashing him a cheeky grin.

Daryl snorted. "Ain't what I meant, you're soaked," he said running his gaze over her torso, patches of sweat collecting underneath her breasts.

"Only for you, Pookie," she winked at him before sashaying towards the living room.

"Fuck- Carol no. Stop. Meant, you all sweaty and shit." Daryl dried his hands on his jeans as he followed her, suddenly feeling a little flustered. Since settling into their new lives at Alexandria, there was a new side to their relationship that he had not seen before. She had always been flirtatious with him but she was become a lot more daring and vulgar with her flirting. He was always telling her to stop but he didn't really want her to stop at all, he liked it, he just wished that he had the confidence to flirt back with her.

"That's not very nice," she sighed as she slumped onto the sofa with her legs out in front of her, trying to expose as much skin to the cool air as possible. It was a relief; she could finally feel her body temperature begin to drop a little bit.

Daryl sat down beside her and took a swig from the bottle of whiskey in his hand, before passing it to her. She accepted the bottle, her fingers brushing his, sending shivers through her body. The shivers sparked the butterflies in her stomach. The butterflies had been a common occurrence lately, whenever Daryl touched her or was anywhere near her, she could feel her stomach start fluttering and her cheeks soak red in a blush. Something was different, she knew that she was in love with him and had loved him for a long time but this was something more, a desire, a need, something physical and she wanted it.

"You good?" he asked, staring blankly at her and waving his hand in front her face.

"Sorry, was lost in thought," she took several gulps from the bottle before slamming the bottle back against his chest. Daryl looked at her puzzled, Carol's eyes were looking straight ahead, the piercing blue shocked him every time he looked at them.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout?"

"You," she responded straight up. _Now or never Carol, you got this,_ she thought to herself. She turned to face him and brushed the hair out of his eyes with her index fingers. Daryl welcomed her touch and didn't let loose of the eye contact she had locked on with him. "Missed you today," she continued, lowering her hand and resting it on his knee. _Oh no_ , Daryl sucked in a sharp breath and tried to ignore the sudden rush of blood to his groin.

"I saw ya a few hours ago at dinner," he said quickly, trying to ignore the throbbing sensation that was building in his jeans. Carol just stared at him. He couldn't read her face, the expression was blank, her skin glowing from the yellow light of the lamp.

"I want to tell you something," started Carol.

"I-," started Daryl but Carol placed her finger on his lips, keeping his words concealed.

"Don't talk. Just listen," Carol scooted a little closer to him, the heat from her body radiating off onto him. Daryl froze and took another swig of his drink. "I've been thinking about this a lot recently and I want to spend more time with you, like we used to out on the road, just you and me. I love what we have Daryl, our friendship, but recently, I feel like it's not enough for me, I want more. I want you, I want you more than I probably should but I love you Daryl," Carol trailed off, bowing her head slightly to look up at him from under her lashes. Daryl sat stunned, he never knew what to say in to her general so what was he supposed to say to this? There was so much he wanted to tell her, about how much he loved her, about his life and everything.

"Hey," he lifted her chin up so he could look at her, his thumb grazing softly over her lower lip, "wanna know somethin'? Missed ya today too. Been waiting a long time to hear ya say that," Daryl then brought her chin up toward his. Carol shivered as his bristly beard scratched her chin, her lips were just millimetres away from his, her heart began to pick up pace and the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter lower. The kiss was soft, gentle even and he tasted like whiskey. Carol never imagined Daryl could be so tender in such an act. Daryl ended the kiss sooner than Carol would have liked. "Love ya too," Daryl smiled as he closed the gap between them.

Carol took her other hand and reached behind Daryl's head and threaded her slender fingers through his lock hair. Daryl's groin was killing him, the pressure against his jeans was becoming unbearable, especially with her hand moving up his thigh with each kiss. He still clutched the whiskey bottle in one hand while his other hand fell loosely at his side. Carol broke the kiss and took the bottle from him, placing it on the floor. She flashed him a smile and then climbed into his lap so she was straddling his legs. She took his face into her hands and kissed him once more, more forcefully this time. Daryl sat still, unsure of what to do, where to put his hands. It had been a while since he had been with a woman and even then it had been a quick fuck and it was over with.

"Daryl, it's okay, you can touch me," Carol breathed heavily between kisses. That was the only encouragement he needed. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her further into his lap, she squealed as he did so and let out a giggle. He had never heard Carol Peletier giggle before. "Jesus Daryl, who's your friend?" She whispered against his lips.

"Stop," he replied, rolling her onto her back, she parted her legs for him and he nestled between them kissing her hard. It caught her off guard when he launched his tongue into her mouth smothering her with moisture, it was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced in her life. He trailed wet kisses down her throat and over her collarbones, she arched into his touch, aching for more. Carol wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing his closer to hers, creating friction between his erection and her centre.

 _Thump._ Daryl and Carol both froze. There was someone coming down the stairs. "Shit," Daryl swore pushing himself off Carol and scooting towards the other end of the sofa, blushing as he placed a cushion in his lap, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Carol chuckled to herself and sat up, returning to her original position with her legs spread out in front of her, trying to cool off.

"Oh hey, you two, what you doing up?" Asked Rick as he passed through the living room towards the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep, and Daryl's just finished on watch," replied Carol. Daryl flashed a look at her, he was confused as to how she was so calm about this. Daryl felt more blood rush towards his groin and a blush rose up his neck and into his cheeks.

Rick disappeared into the kitchen and Daryl and Carol sat in silence as they listened to Rick pour himself a pint of water. "You're awfully quiet, you both alright?" Rick said, returning with a glass of water in hand.

"Yeah, just enjoying the quiet," said Carol as she smiled at him.

"Okay, well I'll see you both in the morning," he responded looking at them with a shifty look but shrugging it off before making his way back up the stairs. Daryl let out a long breath and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Constable cockblock, right on time as per fucking usual," mumbled Daryl, clearly frustrated by the interruption and beginning to feel uncomfortable as his erection was rubbing against the zip on his black ripped jeans. Carol laughed and then stood, holding her hand out to him. He accepted it and followed her as she dragged him towards the stairs, switching the lamp out as she went.

X

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it! Personally, I feel that I wrote them a little too out of character but hey ho, it's a fanfic so who cares! Mire to follow._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it. This is the first time I have ever written smut so bare with me! Anyway, once again, apologies for any typos!**

 **I hope you enjoy it, I would love to hear your feedback :)**

 **X**

Daryl wanted to retreat, back outside, outside the walls and far away from Alexandria; he would have done just that if it weren't for Carol's dainty fingers threaded firmly through his. Her small form dragging him forwards up the stairs and down the hallway. Daryl suddenly felt a wave of dread cloud over him, maybe this was a mistake, he loved Carol, loved her more than anything and their friendship was strong, unbreakable even. He was worried that rushing into something this intimate would ruin it and she would cut him out and he didn't want to lose her all because his crotch was speaking to him louder than his brain.

Upstairs was quiet, soft snores echoed from the other rooms, as they paced quietly towards Carol's room at the end of the hallway. Carol twisted the handle to her room, the coolness from it jolting through her clammy hands, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. _This is happening._ She thought steadying her breathing. It had shocked her that Daryl had been so accepting of her confessing she wanted him, that sort of thing would usually have sent him running for the woods, she had been evened more stunned when he had kissed her, the kiss so full of love, he was so careful. His exterior was feral and harsh and tended to make people nervous but his interior was soft and squishy, it was one of the qualities she loved most about him, how he continued to surprise her as their friendship grew, she learned more and more about him and what was going on inside that made him so closed off.

Carol dropped his hand and entered her room, Daryl stood rigid in the doorway, his hands beginning to tremble slightly. He felt so conflicted, he didn't want to risk what they had already but then he also wanted take her in his arms and prove to her exactly how much he loved her. Carol sensed his unease, and took a step towards him, grazing her thumb over his clenched knuckles. "We don't have to if you don't want to," she said meeting his gaze, her eyes proving just how much she meant what she said. Daryl stared at her through his bangs, his hand tingling and spreading through his body.

"I wanna," was all he responded with a whispered husk in his voice. Daryl laced his fingers through us and she walked backwards, leading him towards her. He closed the door behind him and slid the lock in place so that no one could disturb them. Carol stepped into his space, her breath cascading over his exposed chest. His breath hitched as she placed her hands on his chest and pressed her hips flush against his. Carol swallowed and internally gasped when she pressed her hips against Daryl's, his erection pressed firmly against her lower belly. Her heart began beating bruises against her rib cage. Daryl cupped her face, his index finger tracing circles on the nape of her neck, sending bolts of electricity down her spine, causing a fire to start burning up in her core.

Carol tilted her face to meet his, pressing her lips against his chapped whiskey lips. Her aim was off and she only caught his lower lip between his, it was a sloppy, wet kiss and she felt her pulse quicken and a blush from embarrassment, she pulled back and smiled up at him from under her lashes. Daryl smiled down at her and moved in to kiss her, taking the lead this time and trying to push himself out of his comfort zone and try to be the man she deserves. His lips collided with the corner of her mouth. _Shit._ Daryl snorted a laugh and pressed the side of his face against hers so his nose was tickling her ear. Carol quietly giggled into his neck. "M'sorry, ain't good at this stuff," he whispered, his facial hair scratching her. Daryl's fingered traced down her arms and his hands softly on her waist, his touch ghostly, as if he was afraid he would hurt her.

"Me neither," she said moving her hands to the back of his neck, and threading her pale fingers into his dark hair.

"Shall we try again?" She smirked into his neck, tightening her grip on his hair.

"Hell yeah," exclaimed Daryl, moving to look at her once more. He curled his fingers ever so slightly around her waist at the base of her ribcage. Carol pulled his face to hers once more and kissed him. The kiss was better calculated and was perfect and not sloppy like the previous two kisses and the kiss on the sofa. Daryl's lips started to move in time with hers and he felt himself begin to relax into her touch, her scent engulfing him and making him dizzy. Carol thrust her hips against his, hinting that she wanted to move on to the next level. Carol's body felt hot against his hand, she was sweaty from the humidity but it doesn't bother him, he was definitely more covered in dirt, sweat and blood than she was, he actually thought of it as a bit of a turn on. Daryl pulled back to look at her and shook the hair out of his eyes, before kissing her again, this time it was desperate and full of need. Carol squeaked quietly at the sudden change in pressure, her mind was running in circles and she was convinced that the room was now spinning. She felt so wanted and so loved and she couldn't stop kissing him, she never wanted to stop kissing him, she loved the way his lips tasted of whiskey and of stale cigarettes, and though they were chapped, still soft and kissable. Daryl's arm slipped tighter around her waist and tugged her closer his torso. Carol's hands snaked out of his hair and down his arms, her nails digging in to the firm muscle of his arms. His biceps flexed under her touch, and the ache between her legs made her knees go weak.

Daryl walked her backwards towards Carol's bed, they stopped just before and Carol pushed his vest off his shoulders and it landed on the floor in a heap. Daryl's fingers moved to the hem of her vest top, rolling the edge of it between his fingers and grazing the soft skin of her stomach, he met her eyes and she nodded, reassuring him that it was okay. Daryl snaked his fingers under her top and brushed his calloused hands over her stomach and on her back. Carol held her breath when his thumb brushed against her breast. Daryl drew back, worried he had over stepped the mark and gone to fast. Carol took a step back from him, Daryl panicked and he began to tremble slightly, he'd screwed up. He cursed inwardly and took his thumb to his mouth and started to gnaw at the skin around his nails. Carol's eyes swooped over him and the corner of her mouth upturned, without unlocking her eyes from his, she drew her vest top over her head and tossed it on the floor next to Daryl's vest. Daryl's erection throbbed painfully against the zip of his jeans as he took her in. Carol's pale creamy skin captivated him, her stomach flat and toned, and her breasts rose and fell gently in time with her breathing, her pink nipples hard from arousal. He couldn't avert his eyes she was stunning, everything about her was perfection, even the scars that wound around her curves, the faint scar across her belly fascinated him most, presumably a C-section scar from when she had Sophia. Carol stared at him, the whole situation should have been awkward, him gawking at her the way he was but it wasn't like that at all, she would not have changed a single thing about the situation.

Blissfully unaware of his actions, Daryl stepped towards her and took hold of her, his hands holding on to her ribcage, his stubby nails digging into her. Carol gasped and melted into him, Daryl ducked his head to her neck and planted a wet kiss against her shoulder. Carol let out a satisfied sigh and still marveled at the fact that Daryl could be so gentle, she never knew he was capable of loving someone so tenderly. Daryl bit down on her shoulder and then kissed the same spot to sooth the bite. He peppered kisses up her neck and along her jaw, Carol hummed and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He continued biting and kissing at her neck for goodness knows how long, Carol savoured every moment of it and she never wanted it to be over. She began working the buttons of his shirt, Daryl watched her intently as she did so and was sure that he was the luckiest person in the world, both dead and alive.

Carol went to push the shirt off his torso but his hands caught her wrists, stopping her, his hold on her was firm but not painful and she knew he would never heard her Daryl looked at her apologetically and she immediately understood. His scars. She knew that he was ashamed of them but she understood it, Carol had seen his scars before when he had been shot and had taken an arrow whilst out looking for Sophia. "You can keep it on, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want to, if it's too much we can stop-," Carol exclaimed but he silenced her with a kiss and he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor behind him.

"Don't wanna hide nothing from ya, kept how much I loved ya secret for too long, ain't hidin' anymore," he smiled down at her and she smiled back with a tears in her eyes. Carol held his neck and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. He traced his tongue along her lower lip and she opened her mouth willingly, his tongue collided with hers and danced over it. They were so in sync with one another. Carol's hands brushed over the ridges of his back, he was tense and she could feel it but the more they kissed, the more he relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Carol moved backwards and lay down on the bed, Daryl climbing over her small frame, his body swamped her, his height and muscles huge compared to hers. Carol ran her fingers down his torso and she began working to undo his jeans, once the zip was undone, Daryl relief a wave of release wash over him, his erection was no longer crushed tightly in his jeans. He moved off her and moved to undo his shoes and then remove his socks and then climbed cautiously back over her, careful not to crush her out of fear of breaking her.

"Hey," she said taking his face in her hands, "I'm not going to break," she whispered before kissing him softly.

"Don't wanna hurt you," he replied timidly.

"You never could," she replied breathing heavily. He kissed her softly and she smiled against his lips, her heart aching for him. "Daryl?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed against her ear as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"Love me?" It took him by surprise, he drew back and looked deeply at her. Carol's face was expressionless and her chest heaved as her heart pounded, she could feel the wetness in her underwear and she bucked her hips into Daryl's. That was all the encouragement he needed, Daryl pressed his body firmly into her and her body melted into the sheets beneath her. He kissed her hungrily, hardly giving her a chance to catch her breath, he sucked at her neck and bit down hard, and she arched into him, aching for more. Carol knew that her neck was going to be bruised in the morning and people would ask questions but she didn't care, all she wanted was to feel Daryl fill her and pleasure her. Daryl hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pajama shorts and slid them down her thighs in one sweep, along with her underwear. Carol let out a giggle and reached for his boxers, feeling his swollen erection beneath the cotton fabric. Daryl shook down his jeans and boxers and tossed them on the floor with the rest of their discarded garments. She looked at him, stunned that Daryl was actually naked on top of her, his manhood poised and standing to attention. She was in awe, he was perfection.

Daryl trailed his tongue across her collarbones and down her in between her breasts before moving and kissing her breasts, taking her hardened nipples between his teeth and humming a kiss to them. His hands caressed up and down her body, over her breasts, down her stomach and thighs. Daryl kissed her forcefully and she bit his lip causing him to grunt and involuntarily thrust his hips into her body, his erection sliding over Carol's centre, she squeaked and tugged at his hair.

Daryl's fingers stroked her inner thigh, caressing the smooth skin, he looked up at Carol and locked eyes with her, seeking approval. Carol smiled and nodded and then tilted her head back. Daryl kissed her and then kissed down her body, and spread her legs a little wider with his hands, Carol sucked in a sharp breath, bracing herself for the inevitable. Daryl lowly tortured her by kissing her inner thighs near her warmth, Carol moaned in frustration, she had waited years for this moment and even though she wanted it to last forever, she was ready and he was taking his time and it was causing huge amounts of frustration. She moaned loudly and her hand shot to her mouth to stifle her moans when Daryl's tongue licked her most intimate parts.

Carol squirmed beneath his tongue, she couldn't remember the last time someone had show this much to her, or if anyone had even pleasured her like this before, so careful, so gentle. Daryl was a tentative lover, he was aware of every movement she made, every sound, every time her body responded positively to his actions. Carol felt her blood rush to her head as she started to reach her climax; she moaned loudly when a wave of pleasure hit her and ignited her body on fire. She tugged gently on Daryl's hair when she was too sensitive, he stopped and moved up to kiss her neck. Carol once again took his face in her hands and held him there so she could look at him, he smiled and rested his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, in silence, resting their foreheads together, cherishing the safety and warmth of each other. Carol felt safe beneath him, he was so protective of her all the time but even now, he was still protecting her, keeping her safe.

Carol ran her right hand down his chest and her fingers grazed over his penis, causing him to grunt like a wild an animal and buck his hips forward. She held him in her hand and then began to move her hand up and down his shaft, feeling empowered by the response he was giving her. Daryl kissed her and then held her wrist, asking her to stop. "Sorry," she said, seeking his eyes, "do you want to stop?"

"Hell no, just want this to be 'bout you," he replied shyly, a blush flooding his cheeks.

"But Daryl, it's your turn," she giggled, hugging him close.

"You can pay me back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" wiggling her eyebrows at him, "think you're that lucky eh?"

"Shut up," he mumbled kissing her before holding the base of his shaft and guiding it to her entrance. Daryl kissed her softly, not hungrily like he had been previously. Carol gasped as she felt his tip graze her core, she crimped the bed sheets tightly into her fists. "You sure this is want you want?"

"Yes. Just get on with it Daryl!" She was frustrated now, but he loved watching her want him that badly.

"It's been a while Carol, it ain't gonna last long-," he trailed off, being honest with her.

"I don't care," she whispered into his neck. Daryl pushed slowly into her causing her breath to hitch, he stretched her in ways that felt incredible. But he was moving too slow so she thrust her hips upwards, taking in all of him. Daryl grunted and then released a long lingering moan.

"Fuck," were all the words he could muster. He allowed Carol time to adjust, he didn't want to brag but he knew he was larger than average size and he feared he would hurt her. Carol stroked the hair out of his eyes and she kissed him, with that, he started to move, it was slow at first, he move was calculated and executed perfectly. Carol continued to kiss him as he thrust in and out of her, filling her core. He began to move faster and Carol began whimpering with each thrust, a sound that he could listen to forever and ever. Carol hugged him and closed her eyes as he nestled his face into her neck, breathing in her scent and occasionally licking her salty skin. Daryl held on for as long as he could, trying to stretch out the act for as long as he could.

"It's okay Daryl, let go," she sensed his struggle and gripped onto him tighter. Daryl's thrusts became more erratic, he was determined now, Carol's vision went blurry and her body shook. She cried out his name as she peaked and her body trembled. Daryl followed after only a few thrusts. The pair lay still, panting heavily, Daryl's body limp on top of Carol, he pulled out of her gently and rolled off her brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead with his forearm. Carol rolled onto her side and spooned up against Daryl's side and he wrapped his arm around her. The humidity was unbearable and they were both drenched in sweat from the heat and from their act but she didn't care, she wanted to be near him, to touch him. "I love you," she said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He smiled down at her and gently stroked her cheek and pulled her closer into his side.

"Love you too."

 **X**

 **TA DAH! I hope you liked it, I was happier with this as I wrote them more in character but let me know what you thought. I don't know if I will continue it but we will see!**

 **Caryl on xxx**


End file.
